1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synergistic active compound combinations having insecticidal properties comprising at least one active compound from the class of the anthranilamides and at least one further active compound selected from the group consisting of insecticides, fungicides, and acaricides, their preparation and their use for controlling unwanted insects and/or spider mites.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that certain compounds from the class of the anthranilamides have insecticidal properties (cf., for example, WO 2004/067528, WO 2006/023783), and insecticidal mixtures of anthranilamides with other pesticides have been described (cf., for example, WO 2005/107468, WO 2006/068669). The content of these publications is expressly incorporated herein by way of reference.